fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Rocky the Cat/Rocky the Cat's Pizzeria
A więc to mój długo zapowiadany blog! Zanim zaczniesz czytać, zapoznaj się z tym: 1. W komentarzach nie piszcie ,,odgapia od Bestii" itp, bo ten blog jest prowadzony za jego ,,zgodą" 2. Także przyjmuję fanowskie animatroniki. Przed rozpoczęciem, przeczytaj poniżej umieszczone informacje: Jak czytać imiona moich OC: - Rocky = Roki - Grey = Grej - Lyra = Lira - Lucek tak samo się pisze i wypowiada - Toy Rocky = Toj Roki - Fey = Fej Moje animatroniki: -Rocky (kotka) -Grey (wilk) -Lyra (papuga) -Lucek (królik) -Toy Rocky (kotka) - (wkrótce) Fey (mieszaniec, wilk-lis) Fanowskie animatroniki od : BestiaTheFox: -Bestia (mieszaniec, lis-pantera) Shadowfire8: -Catter (kot) HedgeGuard: -Pingy (pingwin) -Hedge (jeż) Lśniąca -Shu (wilczyca) Pogromca hultaji -Warg (wilk ) Krwawa Furia -Glamure (tygrysica) BazrolidesDragonRiderOfWiki '- '''Sneaky (wąż) Zapoznani? To do bloga!: Rozdział 1: Nowe miejsce, nowi znajomi. *perspektywa Rocky : Obudziłam się w skrzyni, w której mnie gdzieś wieziono. Nie myślałam, skąd się tam wzięłam. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć co się działo wcześniej. Pamiętam, że byłam na spacerze w lesie z rodziną i kolegami. Ale ON nas śledził. Wyskoczył zza drzewa i od razu wypalił jakiś niezrozumiały dla mnie tekst. Miałam tego dość i na niego skoczyłam. Nie uniknął mnie, więc się przewrócił. Skorzystałam z okazji i zaczęłam go gryźć i drapać. Po kilku minutach stracił przytomność, więc z niego wstałam. Zorientowałam się, że rodzina i koledzy patrzą się na mnie jak na jakiegoś potwora i nie zauwarzyłam, że ON wstał i wyciągnął swój scyzoryk (zawsze miał go w kieszeni). Skoczył na mnie i zaczął mnie ciąć. Ostatnie co pamiętam to przerażone krzyki moich bliskich. I właśnie teraz się obudziłam. W ciemnej, ciasnej skrzyni w której nie wiem gdzie mnie wieziono. Zaczęłam walić w ściamy pudła, a samochód (czy czym mnie wieziono) zatrzymał się. Po kilku minutach skrzynia się otworzyła i zobaczyłam szczupłego, wyskoiego mężczyznę. Na jego koszuli było naszyte imię ,,Mike.'' : -Uspokuj się, rozwalisz pudło, kotku. Niech to, muszę przestać gadać z robotami- powiedział. thumb|Lyra the parrot :Zdziwiłam się, czemu nieznany mi mężczyzna powiedział do mnie ,,kotku" a co dopiero ,,robotami". Chciałam coś powiedzieć, sama nie wiem co, ale jedyne co wydałam to cichy szmer. Wtem mój wzrok padł na moją rękę. Była fioletowa, a włosy miałam tego samego koloru, z niebieskimi pasemkami. Do tego jeszcze długi, puszysty, koci ogon. Mężczyzna zamknął skrzynię i znów było ciemno. Z braku pomysłów na spędzenie czasu, zasnęłam. : *około 3 godzin później* : Gdy się znów obudziłam, byłam na scenie w pizzeri, czy czymś w tym stylu. Obruciłam głowę w moją lewą stronę. Była tam papuga-robot, a po mojej prawej stronie był królik-robot. Na osobnej scenie był szary wilk. Wszysy ,,spali', ''więc postanowiłam się im przyjrzeć. Na pierwszy ogień wzięłam papugę. Była biała, ze różowymi znaczeniami na kończynach. Miała koński ogon, z grzywką na jedno oko, jasno-niebieski T-shirt z napisem ,,Let's Sing!'' oraz powieki z niebieskim cieniem. Oczy ma różówe, a dziób i część nóg pomarańczowo-żółte. Królik także jest biały, z czarymi plamkami, ubrany jest w czarny T-shirt z granatową peleryną i cylinder w tym samym kolorze. Oczy ma zielone. Zeszłam ze sceny, by się przyjrzeć wilkowi. Jest szary, w ciemno-szare łaty i ubrany w zbroję. Jestem niemalże pewna, że pod zbroją ma jasno-szary brzuch. Oczy ma niebieskie. Po obejrzeniu wszystkich, poszłam do łazienki (sama nie wiem, jak tam trafiłam), bo byłam ciekawa jak ja wyglądam. Poszłam do lustra i krzyknęłam, trochę ze śmiechu, trochę ze strachu. Jak wcześniej wspomniałam, byłam fioletowa z fioletowymi włosami i niebieskimi pasemkami. Oczy takie same jak ma królik. : -No naprawdę, nie ma to jak fioletowy kot.- mruknęłam sama do siebie. : Gdy wybiła godzina 6:00, coś mnie zmusiło bym wróciła na scenę, więc się nie opierałam. Gdy przyszłam, wszyscy już byli włączeni i rozmawiali ze sobą. Papuga przedstawiła się jako Lyra i wyciągnęłam harfę. Królik nazywa się Lucek (tak, ten sam Lucek, który jest u Bestii) a wilk Grey. Potem było otwarcie pizzeri i okazało się, że nazywam się Rocky i reprezentuję tą pizzerię. Tja, nie napisałam wiele, ale czas goni i nic więcej nie wymyśliłam. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. To Bye! Rozdział 2: ,,Rodzinka'' ''się powiększa! *perspektywa Rocky : Dni mijały, cały czas działo się to samo. Od 6:00 do 23:00 występy, od 24:00 do 6:00 zwiedzanie pizzeri, tylko że już znaliśmy każdy kąt i zakamarek. Aż pewnego dnia Pani Rocky (właścielka pizzeri, jakby damska odmiana Pana Freddiego) wprowadziła jakiś mężczyzn na naszą scenę. : -Tu już więcej robotów się nie zmieści, trzeba zrobić nową scenę.- powiedziała jeden z mężczyzn. : Zaczęli mierzyć naszą scenę by to potwierdzić, jednak wynik pozostawał ten sam. Potem kilka metrów od naszej sceny zaczęli rysować kredą jakieś pola. Razem z miomi przyjaciółmi wymieniliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia. : - Wiecie o co chodzi?- spytał się szeptem Grey. : Pokręciliśmy głowmi. A że z natury jestem wścibska, musiałam się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Ukradkiem spojrzałam na plany i mnie zamurowało. Miały być jeszce kilka dodatkowych scen. Rozejrzałam się po pizzeri, wyglądało na to, że jednak mamy wystarczająco miejsca. Wróciłam na scenę i szybko opowiedziałam reszcie o planach Pani Rocky. Popatrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniam, ale po chwili się uśmiechnęli. Wszyscy uwielbiamy towarzystwo, więc im nas więcej tym lepiej. : -Rodzinka się powiększa!- krzyknęliśmy wszyscy razem. * kilka miesięcy później* : Weszło kilka pracowników z 3 skrzyniami, byliśmy niemalże pewni, że to nowe roboty. Mężczyźni położyli skrzynie i poszli. Wyglądało na to, że to my mamy otworzyć skrzynie i przywitać nowo przybyłych. Podeszłam, a raczej podbiegłam podekscytowana i otworzyłam pierwszą skrzynię. Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam czarnego mieszańca z brązowymi oczami. Spojrzał na mnie i od razu wyszedł ze skrzyni. : -Cześć! Jestem Rocky, to jest Lyra, Lucek i Grey, a jak ty się nazywasz?- od razu wypaliłam. : -Bestia.- odpowiedział krótko i poszedł na swoją scenę. : Niewyglądał na zbyt towarzyskiego, ale też nie na kompletnego odludka. Poszliśmy otworzyć drugą skrzynię. Był w niej niebiesko-biały kot. Drugi kot! Cieszyłam się, że nie będę jedynym kotem. Uaktywnił się i wyszedł z pudła. : -Cześć! Jestem Rocky, to jest Lyra, Lucek i Grey, a jak ty się nazywasz?- powtórzyłam. : -Hej, jestem Catter.- powiedział. : Wygląda na przyjaźniejszego, an nasze szczęście. Spojrzałam na karteczkę. : -Czyli Bestia jest gladiatorem, a ty masz z nami śpiewać. To chodź na naszą scenę!- powiedziałam, chwyciłam go za łapkę i pobiegłam w stronę (lekko przerobionej, większej) sceny. : -Hej, Rocky zpomniałaś o trzeciej skrzyni!- zawołam za mną Lucek. : -A no tak, Lyra zaprowadź Cattera na naszą scenę. Ja idę otworzyć trzecią skrzynię.- zawołamłam do Lyry, a ona posłusznie wykonała ,,rozkaz.'' : Razem z Lucekiem posziśmy do skrzyni i ją otworzyliśmy. Był tam pingwin, z mikrofonem w skrzydle. Obudził się i wręcz wyskoczy ze skrzyni. : -Cześć, jestem Pingy, a wy?- spytał szybciej niż ja a to mnie zdziwiło. : -Witaj, jestem Lucek a to Rocky. Oprócz nas jest jeszcze papuga Lyra, wilk Grey, kot Catter i mieszaniec Bestia.-odpowiedział zamiast mnie Lucek. : No, to tyle na dziś. Starałam się jak najwięcej dodać animtroników, ale dodałam i mi się udało. To bye! Rozdział 3: Czyżby kapela? : : perspektywa Lyry :: Rocky cały czas (oczywiście gdy mamy go wolny) słucha czegoś na laptopie. Nie reaguje na wołanie, cały czas się wgapia w monitor, przez co zarywa noce. Sama nie wiem, czy to oznacza coś złego, ale nikomu nie zdradziła co robi. Ja, Grey i Lucek zaczęliśmy się martwić. Ale pewnego dnia przyszła do nas i powiedziała: :: -Mam pomysł na nudę. Jak wszyscy wiecie, uwilbiam piosenkę ,,It's time to die" (naprawdę ją lubię), ale że nie umiem dobrze śpiewać po angiesku, ten CAŁY czas poświęciłam natłumaczenie tekstu piosenki. Jeśli jeszcze nie wiecie o co mi chodzi - w tym momencie na nas spojrzała, a my pokręciliśmy głowami na ,,nie", przez co westchnęła - to wam powiem. Mogliśmy by ją zaśpiewać!- :: Spojrzeliśmy na nią zaskoczeni, ona kontynuowała: :: -Do tego jeszcze instrumenty. Lucek, ty będziesz grał na perkusji, a Grey na gitarze elektrycznej. Ja i Lyra - spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją - będziemy śpiewać.- dokończyła. :: -Nie wiem czy sobie poradzę we dwójkę.- powiedziałam nieśmiało, lekko się rumieniąc, przez co Rocky strzeliła facepalm'a. :: -Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz!- prawie krzyknęła - Przeciaż pięknie śpiewasz i zawsze jesteś taka opanowana.- :: Westchnęłam. To prawda ładnie śpiewam, ale nie jestem pewna co do duetu. Rocky też pięknie śpiewa, ale jej głos bardziej pasuje do tej piosenki, natomiast mój jest delikatny. Pomimo to dałam się przekonać i się zgodziłam. Od razu zabraliśmy się do pracy. :* perspektywa Rocky *około miesiąc później* :: Wszystko dopięte na ostatbi guzik. Grey i Lucek znają swoje nuty na pamięć, ja i Lyra tak samo z tekstem. Po imprezie urodzinowej jakiegoś 9-latka, gdy wszyscy poszli a pizzeria została zamknięta zaczęliśmy rozkładać sprzęt. Chwila prawdy, czy każdemu role pasują. :: -Trzy, czte-ry! - krzyknęłam. :: Lucek i Grey ,,wystartowali". Ja i Lyra czekaliśmy na swoje wejście. Bałam się, czy ,,druga część duetu" do sobie radę i nie zapomni tekstu. Na szczęście wszystko poszło płynnie. To była świetna zabawa, każdy miał uśmiech na twarzy. Gdy zakończyliśmy występ, zauwarzyłam cienie. Byli to Pingy, Catter i Bestia. Powoli wychodzili z ukrycia klaskając. : :: -Czyli było fajnie i fajnie brzmiało - pomyślałam. :: Kartka się znalazła, blog się pojawił czyli problem zażegnany. A jeśli jesteście ciekawi jak to mogło brzmieć, macie link : '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMgBuW8uTrghttps Rozdział 4: The Bite? :*perspektywa Rocky To miały być zwykłe urodziny jakiegoś 12-latka. Nigdzie nie zauwarzyłam solenizanta, nawet ze sceny nie widziałam chłopca w specjalnej, neonowej czapeczce urodzinowej, a jej nie nie dało się zauwarzyć (również z powodu, że wszyscy zazwyczaj się pchali na scenę). Gdy skończyłam swój występ, zauwarzyłam znikającą w toalecie neonową czapkę. Poszłam, a że to była męska, to mój kobiecy honor nie pozwalał mi tam wejść, wychyliłam się i zamarłam. Tam był ON. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam szansę na rewanż. Byłam ciekawa, metalowy robot VS człowiek. Powoli podchodziłam do niego (mój kobiecy honor się nie odezwał :<), ale się obrócił, i szybko starał się wybiec, ale zamknęłam drzwi. Zniszczyłam kamerę i popatrzyłam na niego z miną mówiącą ,,nie uciekniesz". Zbladł i zamknął się w kabinie a słychać było dźwięk wybierania numeru telefonu. Wyważyłam drzwi, wzięłam i zgniotłam komórkę. Wybiegł bokiem i majstrował w pośpiechu przy drzwiach, gdy ja powoli się obróciłam. Gdy się odwrócił skoczyłam na niego i ugryzłam go w kark, przegryzając tętnice. Jeszcze przez chwilę krzyczał, a potem zemdlał. Ktoś słysząc krzyki wyważył drzwi i najpierw spojrzał na niego, a potem na mnie całą we krwi. - Co to za krzyki ,Mike? Ktoś kogoś obdziera ze skóry?- wtedy weszła Pani Rocky i zamarła w pół kroku.- Boże...- spojrzała na mnie. Dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, co zrobiłam. Ale było za późno. Moi przyjaciele zaciekawieni zajrzeli i równierz zamarli. Patrzyli na mnie jak na potwora, jak rodzina i koledzy w lesie. Sytuacja się powtórzyła, ale w inny miejscu i z innym znaczeniem. Ktoś za mnie wbiegł i wyłączył. To ostatnie co pamiętam. :*perspektywa Grey'a To co zobaczyliśmy, wstrząsnęło nami. Wiedzieliśmy, że Rocky nie panuje nad sobą, ale żeby kogoś prawie zabić? Tak, prawie. Pogotowie przyjechało szybko, zabrało go i z tego co słyszeliśmy, to żyje. Zamian za Rocky przyjechała Toy Rocky, a nas nieznacznie zmieniono. Tylko z Lucek, Grey i Lyra, na Toy Lucek, Toy Grey i Toy Lyra oraz dodano nam czerwone policzki. Ale ta Toy Rocky była dziwna - niby Rocky, ale niebieska i miała spięte włosy oraz fioletową kokardkę przy prawym uchu. Natomiast zachowanie niczym nie przypominało dawnej Rocky - była arogancka i wszystkim dokuczała, i się wywyrzszała. Poprzednia była miła, na ogół spokojna i zawsze się starała pomóc. Ale ona była wyłączona w ,,Parts&Service". Nie miała ogona, lewej nogi i pół twarzy. Wszystko poszło na Toy'a. Wiedziałem, że już nie nie będzie takie same... '''Thia, w takim momencie skończyć? Czas jest nieubłagany, ale ze wzglądu że są wakacje, może rozdziały będą się szybciej pojawiać. To Bye! Rozdział 5: Odwiedziny... *perspektywa Lyry :: Od ugryzienia minęły 3 tygodnie, już mało kto o tym pamietał. No, poza mną, Luckiem i Grey'em. Od tamtego czas doszły 3 roboty - 2 wilki i jeż. Pierwszy wilk to Warg - indianin, drugi, a właściwie druga to Shu - malarka i ogółem artystka a jeż - Hedge, ma zabawiać dzieci i rozdawac pizzę. Niewiedzieli o ugryzieniu, nie wiedzieli o Rocky, nie wiedzieli jakim wspaniałym miejscem kiedyś była to pizzeria... Ale po naszym występie (aktualnie występował Warg) Grey podszedł do mnie i Lucka i się zapytał: :: - macie ochotę odwiedzić Rocky? :: Zdziwieni wymieniliśmy spojrzenia, ale przytakneliśmy. :: - Pewie - powiedzieliśmy równo z Luckiem, a na to Grey pokazał nam klucze :: - Gwizdnąłem je ochroniarzowi, to klucze do P&S - oznajmił nam. :: Gdy się upewniiśmy, że mamy wystarczajaco czasu poszliśmy do P&S. Panowały tam egipskie ciemności, a włącznik bóg wie gdzie sie znajdował. Jakims cudem znaleźliśmy go i włączyliśmy światło. Spojrzeliśmy na Rocky i zamarliśmy. Poza brakiem połowy twarzy, lewej nogi i ogona miała mnóstwo dziur. Oko w miejscu braku twarzy było czarne, była cała w oleju, a włosy zwojały w straczkach. Grey ostrożnie podszedł do niej i ja włączył. Przez chwilę było słychać kilka stuknięć, a potem Rocky zaczęła się włączać. Otworzyła to ,,normalne" oko i spojrzała na nas zamglonym wzrokiem. Potrząsnęła głowę i wstała. Teraz można było zobaczyć jeszcze część endoszkieleta i kable z urwanej nogi. Spojrzała na nas z zaciekawieniem. :: - Lucek? Grey? Lyra? To wy? - powiedziała ze zdziwieniem. Najwyraźniej miała obluzowaną szczękę, bo mówiła z wielkim trudem. :: Nie mogliśmy się jej dziwić. W końcu teraz te policzki i wogóle... Z Rocky cały czas leciały iskry, a właściwie przy najlekkszym ruchu. Gdy tak wpatrywaliśmy sie w Rocky, nawet nie zauwarzyliśmy jak wchodzi TR (Toy Rocky). Stanęła jak wryta i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatywała się w Oryginalną Rocky. Podeszła do niej i delikatnie dotknęła jej endoszkieletu w dziurze na twarzy. Oryginalna Rocky stała spokojnie i patrzyła na TR. Toy'ka odsunęła się i wpatrywała w Rocky. Wyglądało tylko niesamowicie, co dziwnie. Toy'ka zerwała się wybiegła, gdy my się otrząsaliśmy z szoku. Po tym co się zdzrzyło nic juz nas nie mogło zdziwić... :: Na dzisiaj koniec, czekajcie cierpliwie i wiem że dość rzadko wychodzą części bloga, to już jest. Bye! Rozdział 6: Co tej Toy'ce do głowy strzeliło... :*perspektywa Lucka Wygląd Rocky, zachowanie Toy'ki i cała ta świadomość, że Rocky już nigdy nie wyjdzie na scenę mocno nami wstrząsnęła. Cały czas staliśmy w P&S, aż w końcu jakiś facet nas wyciągnął z tamtąd i wyłączył naszą przyjaciółkę. TR jakoś od tamtego czasu dziwnie się zachowywała, cały czas do siebie szeptała jesieś niezrozumiałe rzeczy i unikała naszego towarzystwa (nawet Grey'a, a to do niej niepodobne). :*perspektywa Lyry Zaczynałam się bać Toy Rocky, czasami nagle przebiegała tuż obok mnie, oczy jej zaczynały migać i uśmiechała się psychiczne, jeśli się przewróciłam. Widocznie jej coś się w kabelkach poprzewracało, ale Pani Rocky przysłała jakiegoś gościa, który ja obejrzał, ale nic najwidoczniej nie zauwarzył nie pokojącego, bo wyszedł nic nie mówiąc, a jak już to bardzo cicho. Ale pewnego dnia chyba coś w Toy'ce wybuchło. Gdy wychodziłam z kuchni, skoczyła na mnie zza rogu. Oczy miała czarne, z oczy i pyska leciała jej jakaś czarna maź zmieszana z krwią. Szamotałam się, próbując uciec, ale to nic nie dawało. Przytrzymała mnie przy ziemi i wyszeptała ,,It's me". Wtedy usłyszałam jakieś kroki, jakby ktos biegł. Wtem TR jakby odleciała, a ja zobaczyłam czarno-biały krztałt. Lucek! Najwyraźniej usłyszał jakieś zamieszki i przybiegł. Odciągłął TR i dając mi czas by wstać, przez chwilę trzymał ją przy ziemi, ale dużo to nie dało. Wyślizgnęła się, ale zanim uciekła, ugryzła Lucka do endoszkieleta. Pobiegła w mrok, a przez chwilę było słychać słabe ,,It's me". Lucek, nie zwracając uwagi na ból, podbiegł do mnie i pomógł wstać. Najwyraźniej uszkodziła mi nogę, bo sama nie dałam rady stanąć na obie nogi. Pokuśtykaliśmy do P&S, ,,siedziby" Grey'a. Ten widząc nas w takim stanie, od razu wyjął narzędzia. Najpierw zajął się mną, bo miałam więcej uszkodzeń. Wziął też próbkę mazi i zaniósł do piwnicy. Gdy wrócił, zajął sie Luckiem. Po kilku kwadransach byliśmy jak nowi. - Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, co się stało TR? - zapytał Lucek, gdy wyjaśniliśmy Grey'owi całe zajście. - Hmmm, chyba mam kolejną robotę. Zbadam tą próbkę i jak się czegoś dowiem, przekażę wam wszystko. - zapewnił Grey. Z duszą na ramieniu razem z Luckiem na naszą scenę, rozglądając się, czy gdzieś TR nie siedzi. Usiedliśmy na scenie i dalej się niespokojnie się rozglądaliśmy. Gdy usłyszeliśmy jakikolwiek, choćby najcichszy, szmer nerwowo się rozglądając szukaliśmy najlżejszego ruchu, ale jedyne co widzieliśmy to pustkę oraz ciemność. Teraz ta pizzeria wyglądała tak strasznie... :*perspektywa Toy Rocky Coś we mnie było... teraz to się uwolniło... nic nie czułam, ani bólu, smutku czy strachu, nie czułam szczęścia, miłości... jedyne co odczuwałam to rosnącą nienawiść do wszystkiego co się rusza. Chciałam zemsty... :*perspektywa Grey'a Nic na razie nie udało mi się wykombinować z tego czarnego czegoś. W końcu nadszedł ranek, a konkretnie 5:00 nad ranem gdy przyszła jakaś skrzynia. Nowy anmatronik, jak nic. Razem z Lyrą i Luckiem otworzyliśmy ją. Jakież było nasze zdziwienie, gdy się okazało, że są 2 animatroniki! Jedna to była tygrysica, a drugi to był wąż. Aktywowały się i spojrzały na nas. Wąż od razu zwiał, jakby się bał, że ktoś go zobaczy. Tygrysica wyszła z pudła i się przedstawiła jako Glamure. Na kartce przeczytałem, że w skrzyni ma być niby tylko tygrysica, o wężu nie było mowy, ale ok. Tylko co z Toy'ką, czy nie zaatakuje nowych zanim się nie zadomowią... Właśnie, czy nie zaatakuje? W każdym razie na dziś tyle, ale pragnę podziękować Krwawej Furii za pomoc w blogu :). To bye! Rozdział 7: Samotność i szaleństwo... *perspektywa Rocky Nikt nie wie, że umiem się włączyć... jeszcze nikt nie wie o tym. I dobrze by było, gdyby się nikt nie dowiedział, póki mam jeszcze zajęcie. Tym zajęciem będzie stworzenie towarzysza. Na razie mam ciemność - ale ciemność nic ci nie powie, nie pocieszy, nie przytuli, ciemności nie możesz przytulić. Ciemność tylko wysłucha. Nic więcej. Bo ciemność jest ciemnością, jest nie będąc. Więc postanowithumb|PlushRockyłam stworzyć, kogoś, lub coś, co zobaczę w konkretnym miejscu, co będę mogła przytulić, co pocieszy choćby swoim milczeniem albo uśmiechem. I już wiem co zrobię - siebie. Swoją miniaturkę, sama siebie przecież umiem wysłuchać, sama siebie umiem pocieszyć. Zaczęłam szukać materiałów i znalazłam wszystko - igłę, nić, jakieś puszki, sztuczne futerko tego samego koloru co moje, 2 guziki i marker. Zaczęłam szyć, nie wiem ile mi to zajęło, ale przez zniszczone oko zdawało się to dłużyć w nieskończoność. W kącie, w cieniu, odnalazły się jeszcze druty, więc je wetknęłam w pluszaczka. Dzięki temu nie będę musiała jej cały czas trzymać, będzie mogła sama stanąć. Gdy skończyłam, na plecach pluszaka napisałam jej imię - PlushRocky. - Pasuje idealnie - pomyślałam, kończąc podpis. Obróciłam ją, patrzyła na mnie zielonymi, błyszczącymi oczami z guzików, cały czas się do mnie uśmiechając wyszytym uśmiechem. Moje szczęście i rozmyślania przerwał zgrzyt zamku w drzwiach. Ktoś chciał mi złożyć wizytę, w sama porę... *perspektywa Lyry, Lucka i Grey'a Staraliśmy się cicho wejść, co niestety zniweczył zardzewiały zamek w drzwiach. Włączyliśmy światło, a naszym oczom ukazała się Rocky, siedząca po turecku, plecami odwrócona do nas i lekko pochylona. Trzymała jakiegoś pluszaka, któremu na wyszytym kształcie serca na klatce piersiowej robiła rozmazy chyba z oleju. Stanęliśmy, zaskoczeni i patrzyliśmy się na to. Gdy skończyła, obróciła się do nas z psychicznym uśmiechem. Włosy miała proste, białko jej prawego oka było czarne, a źrenica ostro czerwona. Z tego samego oka wylewała się maź wymieszana z krwią. Natomiast z jej ,,normalnego" oka leciały łzy. Pomimo tego cały czas była uśmiechnięta jak pluszak. Rozmazów na sercu nie robiła olejem, tylko tą mazią. Szczęki nam opadły, jako pierwszy opamiętał się Grey - Rocky, co ty odwalasz?! - spytał-krzyknął nadal zszokowany - Tworzę swoją przyjaciółkę, taką, która mnie rozumie. - odparła, nadal się uśmiechając Staliśmy jak pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru, gry ona wzięła jakiś nóż i wyryła sobie serce, dokładnie tam, gdzie ma go pluszak. Słychać przy tym było okropny zgrzyt, wymieszany z jej psychicznym śmiechem. Odrzuciła nóż w kąt i wstała. Grey doskoczył do niej, chwycił za ramiona i zaczął nią potrząsać - ROCKY?! CO Z TOBĄ?! - spytał, trzęsącym się głosem i niemal krzycząc - samotność ci odwaliła?! - ponownie zapytał, ale bardziej opanowany i tylko trzymając ją za ramiona. - Już wam odpowiedziałam - wycedziła przez zęby, nawet przez chwilę nie opuszczając uśmiechu. Grey ją puścił, oparł się o ścianę i z przerażeniem patrzył na nią. Ta wzięła pluszaka i go przytuliła, idąc w cień. Pośpiesznie wyszliśmy, dobrze zamykając drzwi. Przysiedliśmy na scenie i patrzyliśmy jeden na drugiego. - Najpierw Toy'ce odwaliło, teraz Rocky... - powiedziała Lyra po długim, niezręcznym milczeniu. - A co jeśli to na nas przejdzie? - Mam nadzieję, że nie - odparł Lucek, przytulając ją - To chyba tylko z samotności - Ale nie wiemy w jaki sposób się to roznosi, a co do Toy'ki to na pewno nie jest samotność - te ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z wyraźnym smutkiem - na pewno nie... Tyle tajemnic, tyle pytań a tak mało odpowiedzi. Cóż, kiedyś się na pewno to rozstrzygnie, na razie się z wami żegnam. Bye! Rozdział 8: Wszystko dobrze? *perspektywa Grey'a* Od pewnego czasu wszędzie jest cicho. Rocky się uspokoiła, Toy Rocky (ukochana, nie powinienem mówić do niej ,,Toy'ka" jak inni) zniknęła gdzieś. Nasza trójka siedzi cicho, jakby najcichszy dźwięk przywołał do nas obie Rocky. Bezpiecznie czuliśmy się tylko podczas występu, chociaż było coraz gorzej. Pizzeria chyliła się ku upadkowi, ponieważ nie było głównych animatroników, ani takiej Rocky, ani takiej. Klientów było coraz mniej, Pani Rocky rozmyślała nad zamknięciem interesu. Wszyscy są spięci, nie wiadomo jak sie to potoczy. Brakuje mi wszystkie, co było znaim... Rocky oszalała. Brakuje mi naszej przyjaźni, spokoju. Jedyne co dobre co przyszło po ugryzieniu do T. Rocky. Chociaż... odkąd ona również oszalała jeszcze puściej jest. Przy najmniejszym skrzypnięciu boimy sie coraz bardziej.. to zupełnie inne miejsce niż do którego przyjechałem *perspektywa Toy Rocky Coś mnie opetało... nie daje mi spokoju... chcę... bólu. Bólu innych... krwi wszystkich... NIE. Muszę się opamiętać, zmienić. Nie moge tak żyć... czy ja wogóle żyję? Nikt mi nie odpowie... bo nikt nie chce... wzyscy mnie unikają... bo jestem potworem. Muszę to zmienić... ja... ja ŻYJĘ. Mam uczucia... tylko nie umiem ich wykorzystać. *perspektywa Glamure znów muszę kończyć, ale cos napisałam. Jutro ciag dalszy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach